Forum:How online gaming affects you
im doing this for my college work and i want to know how the internet has effected how we play games and how having the internet has entertained your lives 10:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I began killing people i do not know personally in addition to not having to manage getting a couple folks at the same place and metres of cablesDemonique, Frontlinewitch and unlimited everything soldier 12:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's a shame though, the metres of cabling, long nights, early mornings and crap pizza was what made LAN parties fun. Since everyone has a decent connection we never get together anymore because gamer and lazy go hand in hand. :The thing is, most of the folks from back then we meet regularly set up lan at someone and then we go play ONLINE (usually all in one team) and have both, the fun of battling folks over the web combined with the fun of playing in the same room, tho we as well tend to dust of some classics and play those, like 8 people descent3pyromania coop (sickenly fun) or a ffa warzone2100, the usefull parts part, we can stick our non gaming living partners together and have a weekend peace from their naggin ;)Demonique 11:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) For me gaming and the internet is like a part of my life. I have many friends online and I chat nearly every day with my friends from school P.S. good luck for your college work! :) hope I helped you! Karamos 12:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I basically gave up every other hobby and ambition in life the day I discovered Team Fortress Classic. Now I'm a college grad IT worker and I hate television (seriously throw away any TV you own, you'll be much happier), mainstream "media" (brainwashing), and Xbox. --Posted by random dude lol i found team fortress 2 and i cant throw away my tv as it is now my 22" full HD monitor mwhaha, btw thanks people, this will help me loads with my college work, need to get quotes from a forum so yea you guys have helped, P.S. if your on steam add me, im rook2191 13:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow. This is going to make me feel old. I remember a time BEFORE online multiplayer AND before the internet was a must have. I can remember when cell phones made their first appearance. In any case, I feel that online multiplayer is overrated. A game should be able to survive on it's single player alone. Saying that multiplayer makes up for it is a cop out. MW2 was a decent game, but nobody bothers with single player. It's all MP. Personally, I avoid MP like the plague. While I do occasionally indulge, I'd be happier if games stopped coming with MP. As for MMO's, just bloody shoot me. No more perfect way to sabotage your own existence than playing WoW. If you ask me, and nobody does, they should be done away with. Gone are the days of being a gamer and never having to associate with people *sigh*...:D For my money, I'm all about SP. Borderlands changed that for me a little, but I still avoid MP. And I agree with the statement about Televisio. I haven't had cable or anything in about 6 years. My 52" serves to play VG's. As for the internet, it can be an effective tool for info and whatnot. Just remember, you can never unsee anything... Hefe 15:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *I divide games into three rough main categories. First, there are single player games like Mass Effect or Fallout 3 which you play entirely for the sake of the game itself. When I play games like these, the last thing I generally want is someone barging in on me or sending me Xbox Party invites in the middle of a cutscene or otherwise disrupting my appreciation of the game for what it is. Second, there are games which people play less for the game itself as much as, for some, like MW2, the aspect which involves killing/dominating other players in a setting, almost a way of letting one feel superior to others. I know that doesn't sound clear, but it differentiates it from the third category. Third are games like Left 4 Dead and Borderlands which foster a more cooperative spirit of play. I play games like these for the social aspect as much as for the game itself; for me, such games are as much a videogame as a chance to get together with my friends and have a good time. Skeve 15:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *I have just about covered the gambit of games out there at some time in my life. I play shooters for the hand eye cordination and focus it takes. I play Rpgs for the story line. Borderlands and Fallout 3 are the only two so far that have come close to giving both in one package. MMO's are alright if you get to run with a group of people you like and I believe that Borderlands has incorperated this aspect of them well. There is nothing like kicking the snot out of some big boss with a group of friends and sharing the experience in stead of just talking about the same battle fought seperately. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 16:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *I never, Never NEVER play online, UNLESS i play with a friend that i knew his face before knowing his name, even with these restriction, people tend to be assholes when playing online, so i avoid it.Valtiell 18:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *i play online just because i like company when im urinating all over bosses its fun and entertaining.SpRaYiN LeAd 12:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC)